


His darkest fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blood, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Other, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Shame, Violence, Virginity, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill to this prompt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme:</p><p>"Enjolras (or any Ami tbh) having masochistic fantasises about being captured, roughed up and gang-banged by the National Guard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His darkest fantasy

He was sitting in his couch, leaning back comfortably, stroking the bulge in his trousers. His eyes were closed, and if it wasn’t for his hand moving one could think he was asleep, he looked utterly relaxed. “Enjolras is a prude”, people thought. He was certain about it, and he had heard his fair share of remarks on the matter. Ah, humankind. So prejudiced. He shivered with delight and let his mind wander. If someone could read his mind, they would probably get shocked to find out that, as chaste as he was, he was nowhere near prudish.

In his mind he was surrounded by the National Guard. All alone, helpless, completely vulnerable. They would be several, and probably much stronger than him. “What a weak man”, they would think, “he looks far too weak to lead a revolt”. And with that pretty, androgynous face of his, and the long hair… Oh, they would comment on that, surely, that he looked like a teenage girl. And what would they want to do with teenage girls, those perverts? First they would beat him up, bruise that beautiful face. Kick him in the knees with their heavy boots until he couldn’t stand up, pull him down by his silky hair, spit in his face. He would be even more helpless than before, if he had a weapon he would have dropped it by now. He wouldn’t scream, he wouldn’t even whimper, no, he would keep his stern face. He wouldn’t give them the pleasure of hearing the pain and agony in his voice. He would probably be frightened, but he would keep his stone-faced mask. They would get him on his knees, yes, by his hair… His hand was now inside his trousers, he considered unbuttoning them. Oh, and his hands and knees would hurt, he would either be on the stony ground or on a hard floor, perhaps there would be shards of broken glass cutting into his pale skin… He would stain the surface with his blood, and they would slap and punch his face until his lip broke, until his nose was bleeding. That would probably make them laugh, he wouldn’t look very beautiful anymore, poor man, no, poor girl. The soles and tips of their shoes would kick him, step on him. He unbuttoned his trousers, his aching cock straining painfully against them.

And now they would get all… filthy, perverted. They would want to fuck him like the little virginal girl he looked like, deflower him, they would be all over him like hungry beasts. They would undress him… No, they would only pull down his trousers, to make him their little fuck-hole, the only part that mattered to him. And then he probably couldn’t help but get tears in his eyes, not that he would show him… To lose his virginity in such a degrading way. But he wouldn’t let his eyes overflow, they would love that, he would keep absolutely still and absolutely silent. They would spit on his hole, not to make it any easier for him, they would only do it not to hurt themselves. Standing there, looking at him, laughing at his vulnerability, not so tough now, are you? And they would take turns, the men not using him for the moment would stroke their pricks lazily, waiting for them to masturbate into him like he was a toy. It would probably hurt like bloody murder when he got penetrated the first time, perhaps he would even tear and bleed all over them. That would be shameful, embarrassing, they would love that. Would he shout? He probably would have a hard time stifle it, even though he was trying, and his hair would be pulled as he got fucked like a whore – and he was a whore, for the moment he was their whore. They wouldn’t let him breathe, when the first man was finished with him the second one would come, he would be even bigger and rougher and more violent, his own legs would slide apart since his knees hurt so badly, but the man would just push them together until they were all bloody and bruised, until the fabric of his trousers covering those places would tear. He couldn’t help but moaning to himself, he was now fully jerking himself off to the thought. Shameful.

Shameful, shameful. They would crack vulgar jokes about his dirty, used hole, they would be so proud and smug if they knew he was a virgin. The third man would beat him as he fucked into him, and Enjolras himself would be practically numb by that point, the sharp pain would become a dull, throbbing ache, would he even come out of this alive? And the fourth man would force him to suck his cock when the fifth man thrust his disgusting pole into him, calling him all sorts of humiliating names… They would use him over and over and over again, until none of them could cum anymore, and if they didn’t kill him they would leave him there, battered, bloody, bruised, trousers down, his stretched hole leaking with their spendings… Enjolras groaned, the thought made it impossible for him to hold back. He came over his hand and the fabric of his underwear. When he was finished he just sat there for a while, panting, a flush tinting his pale cheeks. What was he thinking? He had to get up and wash himself off, forget about this until the next time his desires overwhelmed him. This was utterly shameful.


End file.
